


Ada Said Enough

by Musosora



Series: Ada Said…… [4]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musosora/pseuds/Musosora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*算是个彩蛋集……整理了一些前两本被我砍掉的部分，因为可能会影响行文节奏。<br/>*都是些片段……不介意的话就看看吧，争取中土only能弄个小料本发发。<br/>*不过好像能连着再写个番外的样子<br/>*后面大概有个索博的内容（来得及写的话……类似于「听莱格拉斯讲八卦」）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*《Ada Said No》正文13章删除部分

……  
阿蒙兰斯倒是无所畏惧，比起被无名之辈挑衅，他在意的方面比较特殊、也比较符合他现在的主业——他挑剔起发言人的形象，“现在竟然还有人用这种德性的装扮，简直笑话！盖伊·福克斯都比他体面。”  
——他的好儿子作了相同的点评。

视频发布前一个小时。  
莱格拉斯正安稳地翘着腿，手肘支在沙发上，一边吃茶几上的苦杏仁一边喝酒。令他满意的当然不是伏特加，而是吉姆利青白交替的脸色，“伊鲁博大老板好几天不露面，海外开发项目已经开始陆续撤回资金，下属公司股价也开始下滑，和二十年前那次一样。”  
“原来出了那么大的事……”吉姆利感慨地说，虽然他父亲属旁支，早年搬到西萨格勒自立门户，但得知消息的时候还是难免震惊。  
莱格拉斯耸了耸带伤的肩膀，坦言，“不管是死是活，只要继承人识抬举，伊鲁博就还是阿蒙兰斯的伙伴。”他在说这话时，面部表情紧绷，蓝眼睛里藏着几分焦灼不安，像个预料到要出事的人——从瑟兰迪尔那儿学来的。  
好个无情无义的黑社会！索林才几天没消息，阿蒙兰斯就开始计划替都灵家找个傀儡执行人帮他们洗钱了！“所以你们就盯上了我？”吉姆利愤怒地吹起自己的胡须，“我可不是任你们宰割的……”  
阿蒙兰斯奇怪地看着他，“我得防止你对我们的新合作对象出手呀！”  
用几秒时间理解他的语意，反应过来的吉姆利尖声尖气地直嚷，“老天啊！！我先是被莫名其妙地拖下水，现在好了，还被当成潜在犯？！”

阿拉贡一开始并不主张在这样的情况下谈及伊鲁博的事（他自己知道得并不多），三更半夜，枪击和绑架案的当晚，还在相关当事人面前。然而莱格拉斯已经坐起身来趴到沙发背上，认真地表示，“看在你收留我的份上，你要是想抢遗产，我可以……”  
吉姆利照准他的鼻梁做出投掷铁饼的姿势——警官一伸手截住了烟灰缸。  
“哦！长官！”  
“这个问题我们以后再谈。”阿拉贡用手势强调适可而止，眼睛看着莱格拉斯，“你现在受了伤，需要休息，而且不能占用这位……”  
“都灵。”屋子主人郑重（带着气愤）且为时过晚地自我介绍，“吉姆利·都灵。”  
莱格拉斯补充，“是的，吉姆利是位善良真诚的朋友。”  
他的「朋友」发出一声绝望的尖叫，见了鬼似的响亮，“谁是你朋友！我不和黑社会做朋友！”  
他凶狠地把一条毛毯扔到沙发上，指着莱格拉斯鼻子大骂，“自从你搬到这里开始，我就知道没好事！你得离我远点！还有你一定不记得你的欧陆还停在我的车库门口对吧？！我不是说非得交换礼物才能建立关系，你以为友谊是什么？感情又是什么？那是一个母亲节蛋糕就能换来的吗？”  
“母亲节蛋糕？”阿拉贡插进来问。吉姆利转向他，“还有你！”  
“我？”  
“是的，长官！我必须承认，我钦佩你的胆识和……眼光！这个人，对，就是你刚才亲的那个，不是正常人——看在你是正人君子的份上，我才提醒你的。不过作为回报，你也应该让我消化伊鲁博的事情。知道吗，我已经被拖下水了，这些事情不是机密。”  
阿拉贡感谢他的提醒和毛毯。  
都灵先生便把狼藉的客厅留给他们，自己念念叨叨地上楼去了。  
有将近一分钟时间，剩下的两人之间只有枪击废墟和沉默。  
经过吉姆利慷慨激昂的插曲，莱格拉斯反而不知道该怎么进行……之前的话题了。他看向阿拉贡（正在绕着茶几踱步）灰眼睛朝他瞥来时，他确信听见了自己吞咽的声音，“看起来这间屋子被警察征用了。”  
“这么理解也行，”阿拉贡压低嗓门，浅浅一笑，“但这样一来，我就不能做职权范围之外的事了。”  
莱格拉斯把发热的半张脸埋在肘弯里，“比如……？”  
阿拉贡绕到跟前蹲下，隔着沙发背与他面对面，但什么话也不说。目光相交的一瞬间，他们不约而同地笑起来，仿若感受到幸福——淡然的，虚无缥缈，带着点疼痛的幸福。  
“母亲节蛋糕？”阿拉贡像是回忆个笑话似的，却不露一点嘲弄地握住他藏在袖子里的手指。  
“哈哈哈，”蓝眼睛因他的磨蹭而眯缝起来，他舒适地枕在手臂上，忽然道出了内心的担忧，“储存盘的事你打算怎么解决？”  
阿拉贡不想透露的时候会专注地凝视对方——莱格拉斯依着沙发，装作不经意地伸手勾住他的脖颈，拉近距离后他说，极富尊严，且带着自傲的慢吞吞——  
“有我在，什么都不用担心。”  
阿拉贡微笑一下后敛住，把他微微颤动的气息含进嘴里轻吮，“是的，好的。”

彼此彼此。  
他在莱格拉斯就着这个姿势睡着时想。


	2. Chapter 2

*《Ada Said No More NC-17》结尾删除彩蛋

「死伤者均为雇佣军人，警方能否透露细节⋯⋯」  
“军人？伊鲁博时报造起谣来倒是和日元汇率跌得一样快。”  
「戴尔酒店在19时开始清空大楼，会不会是都灵家族内部策划了这起恶性事件？」  
“为什么不去孤心医院急症室直接问索林呢？没准能帮助他直接跳起来。”  
「等等等等，警方是否将此次枪击事件定性为“恐怖袭击”？」  
“如果没有真正的恐怖组织声称对此负责，那该为这个说法负责的就是你了。”  
「据闻都灵和阿蒙兰斯家族关系恶劣，是借故私斗吗？」  
“小说构思倒是很吸引人。”  
「在市区内发生这么大规模的枪战，先前有没有预警？」  
镜头里的阿拉贡往前疾走的脚步慢下来，记者一拥而上将他堵在车前。  
乱哄哄的发问、刺眼的闪光灯和各种各样录音器材组成的重重围困中，警官戏剧性地做了个手势，“哦，这个问题⋯⋯”他加重音量，好让疯狂无序的采访受到控制。  
“「跨市联合行动」。”  
阿拉贡确信自己得到了一瞬寂静后的哗然，“这个词会出现在明天的头条上。必须。”他面朝最后提问的记者说。然后钻进指挥车。  
两位维持秩序的艾克西里昂随即成为下一轮狂轰滥炸的目标：  
「请问促成L市和G市合作的契机是什么？」  
「这是否为G市警局触手伸及辖区外的借口？」  
「社交网络已经有相关内容质疑警局内部猫腻，你们对此⋯⋯」

迪耐瑟·艾克西里昂说，“把电视关了。”  
他突兀地站在门口，原本人声鼎沸的二局餐厅一下子安静了，人们疑惑不解地面面相觑——  
星期一一早，爆炸性消息就在内部传开了：  
「周六下午，最大金融集团都灵家族在戴尔酒店进行私人拍卖会时，一伙身份不明的暴徒冲进大楼，企图绑架索林·都灵和其两个外甥，并提出等价于山之心大钻石的巨额勒索费。得到线报的L市警方联合G市警局三名警官及时前往救出人质，在过程中击毙多名犯罪嫌疑人。」  
从结果上看确实如此，不过照阿拉贡在报告中有意无意透露的信息，这伙绑匪和索伦脱不了关系。二局的弟兄们可大多都参与过莫拉侬园区围剿行动，对安格班大案津津乐道了好一阵。现在这桩既有大土豪都灵家又有索伦残党的新案子，竟然让阿拉贡带了两个人用一个周末就解决了，这怎么不叫人好奇？午餐的时候自然都聚在餐厅看当时的新闻重播。  
然而对迪奈瑟——也是现任刑事侦查总队的老大来说却并非如此。两个儿子私自跨市行动不说，而且还被媒体大肆曝光。这位在职场上步步为营，在破案率上斤斤计较的老先生就不怎么高兴了。  
波罗米尔面对记者的发问多数以「抱歉，无可奉告」标准作答，这是礼数礼貌且识大体的表现。  
而法拉米尔喜欢绕弯子，虽然不正面回答媒体的敏感问题，但他说得太多了，这不妥当，不安全。  
迪耐瑟对两个儿子的态度一向是公允的、客观的，丝毫没有偏爱长子的意思。他只是瞪着电视机直皱眉。  
“关了它。”  
“那不行。”  
一头雾水的伙计们循声望去——老交通部长希优顿·塞哲尔先生在说话，他正和蔼可亲地和旧部们坐在一起用餐，手里挥舞着把黄油刀。  
迪耐瑟苍白、老态的脸孔因愤怒扭曲起来，“老干部还惦记着这儿，真是高尚的情怀。警局可不比贵府呐！”  
“公众餐厅也不是刑侦部，”老塞哲尔反唇相讥，“艾克西利昂先生要是对午间新闻不感兴趣，大可以回您自己办公室里去。”  
“您以为二局还处在上世纪吗？旧派作风就该跟着退休。”  
“我不知道您到底想表达什么，”退休部长干巴巴地指出，“但人人都不会希望谁带着官僚气上台。”  
“您以为和下属们一起喝汤很聪明，就受爱戴了吗？”迪耐瑟整个人都抖了起来。  
“至少比抢占电视机频道要好。”希优顿说。  
接下来的一分钟内没有人说话。  
用餐气氛顿时变得僵硬、阴冷，危机四伏⋯⋯  
比起伊鲁博恶性绑架案，二局同僚们显然对两位老部长之间的尖锐对峙更感兴趣：这两人原本就互相看不惯，然而儿女之间的交往无疑是火上浇油——  
伊欧墨忽然从迪耐瑟背后挤进大厅，他先前在走廊里奔跑，焦头烂额地，完全没有注意到餐厅里嚣张跋扈的气氛。  
被推了一下的刑侦老大倍感受辱，“交通部都把礼貌忘在马路上了吗？！”  
“啊什么？你先等等，”小塞哲尔急匆匆地，“伙计们注意了，我妹妹的车已经在两个街区外了！”

紧接着，短短五秒——比正常出警迅捷地多，迪耐瑟·艾克西里昂部长目瞪口呆地，眼睁睁地，发现餐厅里的一干警察，跑了个精光。

同一时间，林迪尔也正在国会大厦办公室外间看电视重播：  
L市特警总队联系官比翁正在掀桌子，“这事你们谁敢乱写……”  
他准备换台的时候，一个声音在背后制止了他，“请等一下……？”  
议员助理回头望去认出门口的人时，立即惊讶地喊出声，“亚纹小姐……您，您怎么回来了？！”  
几秒时间没有得到回答，对方只是略带欣喜地盯着电视机屏幕——忠诚敬业的林迪尔站在原地，视线在议员千金和屏幕之间转了好几个来回，当他发现阿拉贡的脸出现在新闻画面上时，他的两双眼皮都跳了起来……

tbc


End file.
